


Amigos, enemigos o algo más

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John han sido amigos de toda la vida, hasta su último año de preparatoria en donde todo cambiará.</p><p>Para ésta actividad había que elegir una o varias palabras de una lista de cinco, las elegidas por mi fueron gimnasio y la frase “si tú lo dices”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En el gimnasio

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Para ésta actividad había que elegir una o varias palabras de una lista de cinco, las elegidas por mi fueron gimnasio y la frase “si tú lo dices”

Violet Vernet y Ella Mackenzie fueron las mejores amigas desde la preparatoria. Un año antes de entrar a la universidad Ella conoció en una fiesta a Henry Watson, la chispa nació desde el primer instante, no así con Violet y su futuro esposo, ellos se conocieron durante el segundo año de la carrera en una conferencia de física cuántica, ambos pensaron que el otro era arrogante y ególatra, pero con el paso del tiempo terminaron enamorándose. 

Para fortuna de Ella y Violet sus respectivas parejas se entendieron de maravilla. Desde entonces los Holmes y los Watson eran grandes amigos y esperaban que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien como ellos lo hacían. 

Mycroft y Harriet, los hijos mayores de ambas parejas, difícilmente congeniaban, no se llevaban mal pero eran muy diferentes, John y Sherlock por el contrario eran inseparables, asistían a las mismas escuelas y realizaban las mismas actividades. 

Sherlock era menor que John pero debido a su alto coeficiente lo habían adelantado dos años, por lo que desde cuarto grado estaban en el mismo grupo. A los ocho años ambos entraron a los boy scout, Sherlock no iba de muy buena gana pero John había insistido y no podía negarle nada a su mejor amigo. 

En algunas ocasiones John pasaba los fines de semana en casa de los Holmes, en otras Sherlock en casa de los Watson, Ella y Violet estaban encantadas de ver lo unidos que eran sus hijos.

Lamentablemente las cosas cambiaron durante el último año de preparatoria. 

Sherlock era muy apuesto y sumamente inteligente, alguien a quien difícilmente pasabas por alto, hacía suspirar a chicas y a algunos chicos también pese a sus aires de grandeza, de hecho esos desplantes que lo hacían parecer como alguien inalcanzable eran muy posiblemente uno de los motivos por los que se sentían aún más atraídos hacia su persona. John era uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo de rugby de la escuela, amable y atractivo, debido a ello contaba con un gran número de admiradoras.

John sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en algunas de sus compañera por lo que no perdía oportunidad en coquetear con algunas de ellas, cosa que sin saber porque, a Sherlock le parecía exasperante, tal vez debido a que estaba acostumbrado a tener toda la atención de su amigo y ahora debía compartirlo con un grupo de adolescentes hormonales que solo tenían una embarrada de sesos por cerebro, palabras textuales del pelinegro que arrancaron una carcajada de Mycroft la vez que se le ocurrió desahogarse con él.

Sherlock llevaba media hora esperando a su amigo en el lugar acostumbrado, siempre se iban juntos a sus casa ya que vivía a solo una cuadra de distancia el uno del otro, le había marcado a su celular pero éste no le contestaba, así que decidió ir a buscarlo al gimnasio, cuando entró se encontró con un John sonriente, demasiado sonriente a gusto de Sherlock, platicando con una de las porristas, notó que tenía el celular en la mano, entonces ¿por qué no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas?, John no se había percatado de la presencia de Sherlock, éste salió rápidamente y espió desde la entrada, volvió a marcar el número de John para ver que hacía, su amigo vio la pantalla y de forma inmediata declinó la llamada sin dejar de sonreírle a la chica rubia, tal acto hizo que Sherlock montara en cólera, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio como John se acercaba a Mary y la besaba en los labios mientras ella llevaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sherlock nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso, primero John había rechazado su llamada como si se tratara de cualquier persona y después estaba besando a la odiosa de Mary Morstan. El pelinegro se fue a su casa sin avisarle a John.

Treinta minutos más tarde Sherlock recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

“Sherlock ¿dónde estás? llevo media hora esperándote” JW

“En casa, me dolía mucho la cabeza –mintió, no iba a decirle el verdadero motivo por el que se había ido–, te estuve marcando para avisarte pero jamás contestaste” SH

“Lo siento no escuche el celular” JW

“Si tú lo dices” SH

A John le descolocó la respuesta del pelinegro, pero no preguntó nada al respecto, tal vez porque se sentía culpable por no haber contestado o al menos mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba ocupado. A partir de ese día las cosas no volvieron a ser igual.


	2. Veamos una película

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está dolido y enojado. John al no entender el comportamiento de su amigo empieza a salir con la chica que menos es del agrado del pelinegro.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: Indiana Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.

Al día siguiente, como cada mañana, John pasó por Sherlock. Durante el trayecto a la escuela el pelinegro iba serio y de muy mal humor, en un principio el rubio pensó que se debía al dolor de cabeza del día anterior pero dicha actitud no cambió en todo el día, al contrario cada vez estaba más frío y distante, por eso cuando Mary se acercó de forma coqueta y abrazó a John éste no dudó en corresponder de muy buena gana, sonriendo para sus adentros al notar que tal acto había molestado al pelinegro. 

John sabía lo mucho que a Sherlock le desagradaba Mary, a veces disfrutaba de los desplantes y aspavientos que éste hacia cada que la chica rubia se le acercaba. 

John se debió haber imaginado que el coqueteo con Mary iba a empeorar las cosas, en su interior esperaba que Sherlock se acercara y tratara de acapararlo como casi siempre sucedía, en lugar de eso solo había logrado alejarlo. Al final del día Sherlock apenas si le dirigía la palabra y John estaba muy molesto, no entendía a que se debía dicho comportamiento, cuando cuestionó al respecto Sherlock se negó a contestar diciendo que todo estaba bien, aunque era más que obvio que no era así, en esos momentos Mary se acercó nuevamente invitando a John a comer a su casa y a ver la última película de Indiana Jones, ya que éste había comentado una semana antes que no había visto dicha película, el rubio aceptó despidiéndose de manera seca de su amigo.

Sabía que había sido un error, John estaba casi seguro de haber visto una mirada triste en Sherlock cuando se despidió de él, pero estaba muy enojado y actuó de manera impulsiva, apenas si escuchaba lo que Mary le decía y tampoco puso mucha atención a la película, la chica rubia esperaba una larga sesión de besos en el sillón y sin embargo la mente de John estaba en otro lado, cuando se despidieron en la esquina de su casa, la chica se le colgó del cuello dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. 

Al separarse John se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por Victor Trevor, un compañero de clases.

— John nunca te había visto por acá –saludó Victor en cuanto Mary dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

— Acompañé a Mary a su casa y me invitó a ver una película.

— ¿Así que tú y Mary están saliendo?

— Algo así, no lo sé, aún no hemos hablado al respecto.

— Siempre pensé que había algo entre Sherlock y tú.

— No, solo somos amigos –contestó John sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

— Vaya, entonces ¿Sherlock esta libre?

— Sí –la pregunta había hecho que el rubio se sintiera extrañamente inquieto– pero hasta donde sé no quiere compromisos de ningún tipo, Sherlock no es así –aseguró rápidamente.

Caminaron un tramo juntos, cuando se despidieron a John no le gustó la sonrisa que Victor tenía.

Pasó el fin de semana y John no recibió ni una sola llamada de Sherlock, en su casa todos preguntaban extrañados que había sucedid,o lo que le hacía más difíciles las cosas ya que por más que tratara de pesar en otras cosas su familia se la pasaba recordándole al pelinegro. 

Eran las diez de la noche del domingo y John estaba realmente preocupado, sabía que nada malo le había ocurrido al pelinegro o la Señora Holmes ya le hubiera llamado a su mamá para avisarle, pero nunca se habían dejado de hablar por tanto tiempo y era el primer fin de semana en el que no se veían ni una sola vez.

Al día siguiente John le mandó un mensaje a Sherlock.

“¿Quieres que pase por ti o nos vemos en la escuela?” JW

“Nos vemos en la escuela” SH

Tal respuesta le había decepcionado a John, pero fue aún peor cuando vio a Sherlock y Victor llegar juntos a la escuela


	3. Una visita a la abadía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La escuela tuvo una visita a la abadía de Tewkesbury en donde Sherlock y John tendrían sentimientos que no van a saber cómo manejar.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: ruinas antiguas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John

Sherlock y Victor llevaban tres meses saliendo, John nunca los había visto besarse pero era evidente que mantenían una relación. Para todos había sido muy extraño el giro que había dado la amistad entre Sherlock y John, ya que pasaron de ser amigos inseparables a no dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, quienes más lo sentían eran sus padres, que seguido organizaban carnes asadas, reuniones para jugar cartas o solo para platicar y en las cuales tanto Sherlock como John estaban presentes, ahora solo iba uno de los dos o en la mayoría de los casos ni uno.

Cuando los Señores Holmes y los Watson preguntaban a sus hijos qué había ocurrido ellos contestaban que el otro había cambiado y ya no se agradaban. Mycroft y Harry sostenían la teoría de que su separación se debía a los celos.

Pero pese a casi no hablarse parecía que tanto Sherlock como John estaban siempre al pendiente de los movimientos del otro; si Sherlock veía a John abrazar a Mary, él abrazaba a Victor, si John veía a Sherlock acariciar el brazo de Victor éste automáticamente acariciaba la mejilla de Mary, cualquier cosa que uno hacía el otro lo repetía y le aumentaba.

Ese día la escuela tenía una visita a la abadía de Tewkesbury, unas ruinas antiguas ubicadas en la región de Cotswolds en Gloucestershire, habían pasado casi tres horas en un camión y Sherlock tuvo que soportar lo arrumacos entre John y Mary sin poder hacer nada al respecto ya que él se encontraba casi al final del autobús mientras que John iba varias filas al frente, por lo que si hacía algo para contraatacar el rubio no se enteraría.

Al llegar la vista era hermosa, la abadía estaba rodeada por una extensa área verde, de frente tenían el club de cricket de Tewkesbury y cerca de ahí corría el río Avon. Tuvieron un guía que les mostró el lugar, pero mientras el Señor Carlton explicaba la conservación de la abadía benedictina durante la disolución de los monasterios en la época de Enrique VIII, Sherlock no podía apartar los ojos de John, quien llevaba a Mary tomada de la mano y de cuando en cuando volteaba para besarla.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Sherlock lo que el Señor Carlton estaba diciendo no habría podido contestar, su mente estaba otro lado y su corazón parecía un hervidero de emociones; dolor, celos e ira eran los que dominaban.

Una vez que el guía terminó los alumnos podían disfrutar de un tiempo libre, no debían alejarse de los alrededores pero tenían cerca de dos horas antes de subir al autobús que les daría un tour por el lugar y los llevaría al “The Bay Tree Restaurant” donde disfrutarían de una rica comida y comprar, si lo deseaban, algunas artesanías del lugar.

Victor trataba, sin éxito, de atraer la atención de Sherlock, pero éste aunque caminaba junto a él parecía no percatarse de su presencia, Trevor ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ocasionales desplantes por parte de su novio, aun así sabía que algo no estaba bien, la mirada de Sherlock era triste y preguntarle al respecto no solucionaba nada ya que el pelinegro siempre negaba que algo estuviera ocurriendo, sin embargo un instinto protector y el deseo de hacerlo sentir mejor lo impulsó para parar en seco y tomar a Sherlock del brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse y voltear a verlo por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Tewkesbury. Victor se puso frente a él, posando una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro y la otra en su cintura, poco a poco sin dejar de observar sus labios se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron y lo beso con ternura, no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero si la primera vez que lo hacían en público y Sherlock lo necesitaba por lo que correspondió con entusiasmo abrazándose a su cuello ya que Victor era un poco más alto que él.

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos, cuando se separaron Victor lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, Sherlock se dejó guiar dejando sus brazos colgar del cuello y con un suspiro recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. 

John había observado todo sin poder creer lo que veía, estaba pálido y con un hueco en el corazón, el juego de; “puedo hacer lo mismo que tú y mejorarlo” había dejado de ser divertido.

Las miradas de Sherlock y John se encontraron.


	4. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El salón de Sherlock y John se prepara para un debate en el cual cada uno es el líder del equipo contrario.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: la genética importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John

Durante el curso de historia del último grado de preparatoria surgió una discusión entre los alumnos, estaban hablando sobre la época de 1400, cuando la guerra de las rosas se llevó a cabo y en donde uno de los personajes principales y más emblemáticos es Ricardo III, en cuanto John comenzó a despotricar contra el rey de York Sherlock salió en su defensa, varios compañeros tomaron partido por John y de forma inmediata los seguidores de Sherlock apoyaron al niño genio.

Ante tal revolución entre agresores y defensores el Profesor Spencer propuso organizar un debate, el cual se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana para que cada uno expusiera su punto de vista sobre el último rey del medievo, poniendo como líder de cada grupo a Sherlock y a John.

 

Ninguno de los dos quería perder por lo que ambos equipos se reunían por las tardes después de clases, durante las horas libres y si era necesario en el almuerzo, recopilando toda la información posible, tanto Sherlock como John se habían vuelto unos tiranos.

John estaba comiendo con dos de sus amigos en la cafetería, Sherlock pasó y lo miró con sorna, el rubio se encendió ante tal acción y le gritó que era un idiota, el pelinegro con paso tranquilo se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él, sin quitar en ningún momento la sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios.

— El único idiota aquí eres tú si de verdad crees que me vas a poder ganar.

— Ricardo III podrá ser un personaje fascinante pero era un asesino y un verdadero hijo de …..

— Guárdate tus argumentos para el debate de mañana, pero me parece que sacaras a la luz tu gran ignorancia al basar la imagen de Ricardo III en la escrita por Shakespeare, quien lo único que quería era complacer a la Reina Isabel.

— Eres tan odioso y egocéntrico como tu hermano.

— Quien a la vez es un genio, como lo es mi madre y como lo fue mi abuelo.

— ¿Y eso que?

— La genética importa y mañana acabaré contigo –diciendo eso último se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa de John.

— ¡Sherlock! –gritó el rubio, pero éste continúo su camino ignorándolo–, ¡Sherlock! – volvió a gritar–, ¡Holmes! –gritó nuevamente con furia.

Sherlock paró en seco y volteo a verlo claramente molesto. 

— Mañana te haré quedar en ridículo –dijo John con furia.

— Lo que tú digas Watson.

El salón se dividió en dos grupos, agrupando las bancas en cuatro filas; dos de cada lado, viendo de frente unas contra otras y dejando un amplio pasillo en medio. Sherlock se había tomado muy en serio el asunto por lo que les pidió, prácticamente exigió, a sus compañeros que fueran vestidos de pantalón y camisa negra, si era posible con un saco del mismo color, en el brazo izquierdo se amarraron un listón blanco grueso con la rosa blanca de la familia York dibujado en el. John y su equipo se reía cuando los vieron llegar, pero en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados frente a ellos dejaron de hacerlo, debían aceptar que se veían imponentes, en especial Sherlock y aunque le doliera a John, Victor también, pero era Sherlock quien lo había hecho babear en cuanto lo vio entrar.

El debate fue intenso, el mejor que el profesor Spencer hubiera presenciado en todos sus años de docente lo que lo hizo emocionarse y sentirse orgulloso de sus alumnos. Para sorpresa de Sherlock el equipo de John estaba mejor preparado e informado de lo esperado, ambos equipos habían debatido agresivamente.

Las leyes reformistas y la ambigüedad sobre la desaparición del rey Eduardo V y su hermano fueron lo que le dieron el triunfo al equipo defensor de Ricardo III, pero aunque ganó el debate Sherlock no se atrevía a burlarse de John, debía reconocer que había presentado una muy buena pelea y lo respetaba por ello.

Al terminar el profesor les pidió a los líderes de cada equipo que se dieran la mano. A regañadientas y no de muy buena gana Sherlock y John tuvieron que hacer lo que el Señor Spencer había ordenado, cuando sus manos se juntaron sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles todo el cuerpo.


	5. Resolviendo un misterio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pese a sus diferencias John no puede evitar ayudar a Sherlock a resolver un caso de secuestro.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “Peligro es mi segundo nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Amigos, enemigos o algo más

 

Resolviendo un misterio

John caminaba rumbo a casa de Mary cuando vio el carro del Sr. Holmes pasar conducido ni más ni menos que por su ex amigo de la infancia el cual se estacionó en la esquina, Sherlock bajo apresurado y entró a una tienda, cuando salió vio a John parado en la entrada, pese a que no se hablaban el rubio no pudo evitar preocuparse, conocía a Sherlock lo suficiente como para saber que estaba metido en algo. 

— ¿No sabía que ya te habían dado tu licencia de conducir?

— No es asunto tuyo. 

— ¿Tienes o no licencia de conducir? –pregunto el rubio en un tono autoritario.

— Sabes bien que no, mi examen fue perfecto, pero el idiota del examinador me reprobó solo porque saque a colación la infidelidad de su esposa.

— Sí, pero no debiste decírselo.

— Le estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Tus padres saben que agarraste el auto?

— Por supuesto que no, están en Escocia.

— Será mejor que lo regreses, yo te llevo –John se encaminó hacia el carro, pero Sherlock no se movió.

— No.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— Aún no puedo regresarlo, tengo que ir a Berkshire.

— ¿Para que tienes que ir a Berkshire?

— Ya te lo dije, no es asunto tuyo –empujó a John para quitarlo de en medio y se dirigió al auto.

— Te llevo –dijo el rubio dándole alcance.

— ¿Qué? No.

— Mira Holmes no sé en que estés metido, pero si te pasa algo o te agarra la policía vas a angustiar a tus padres y no me gustaría que eso sucediera, quiero más a tus padres que a mis propios tíos, te conozco y sé que no importa lo que te diga vas a terminar haciendo lo que tú quieras, así que prefiero ser yo quien te lleve ya que yo si tengo licencia –John le arrebató las llaves de la mano y abrió el carro– ahora súbete y en el camino me explicas porqué la urgencia.

Sherlock le explicó a John que la hija de un vecino había sido secuestrada, pero que él estaba seguro de que se trataba de un auto-secuestro en complicidad con su novio para sacarle dinero a sus padres, a John en un principio le pareció algo absurdo, pero los argumentos de Sherlock fueron tan contundentes que terminó por creerle. 

Una vez que llegaron buscaron la dirección en la que Sherlock estaba seguro que se encontraba la chica, era una pequeña casa propiedad de la abuela del novio, la cual se suponía estaba abandonada tras su muerte. Estuvieron dando varias vueltas hasta que dieron con el lugar, se estacionaron algo alejado y vigilaron la zona por un largo rato. Sherlock se encaminó a la parte trasera del lugar y sin previo aviso se saltó la barda ante la atónita mirada de John, unos segundos después el rubio lo siguió. 

— ¿Estás loco? –dijo John en un susurro– Esto es allanamiento de morada, Holmes si nos atrapan estaremos en muy, muy serios problemas.

— “Peligro es mi segundo nombre” 

— No te hagas el gracioso… –Sherlock le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera hablando, haciéndole una señal de que escuchara algunas voces que provenían del interior de la casa.

Se acercaron sigilosamente y asomándose solo lo justo a la ventana vieron a la chica y a su novio platicando tranquilamente sentados en un sillón, Sherlock sacó su celular y con mucho cuidado y quitando el flash tomó algunas fotos, para posteriormente salir de la propiedad y encaminarse al auto.

Mientras iban de regreso ninguno de los dos habló, pero ambos estaban muy emocionados por la aventura que acababan de tener y felices de estar juntos.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a Londres. Sherlock imprimió en su casa las fotos que había tomado y las pasó por debajo de la puerta de su vecino con una nota anónima indicando la dirección en la que se encontraba su hija.

En cuando John estuvo en su cuarto se comunicó con Mary, ésta le contestó hecha una furia. Ese día tenían planeado un picnic en High Park, John sabía que su novia estaba muy ilusionada por ello, sin embargo, en cuanto vio que Sherlock podía meterse en problemas ofreció su ayuda sin detenerse a pensar en la rubia, solamente le mando un mensaje cancelando su cita sin dar explicaciones, por lo que ahora debía pagar las consecuencias y soportar los gritos de Mary por más de media hora.


	6. Añoranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock extraña a John, John extraña a Sherlock y debido a ello ninguno de los dos puede dejar de pensar en la aventura que habían vivido unas semanas atrás. 
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “Es gracioso que digas eso…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

A John le había costado un par de semanas hacer que Mary lo perdonara, lo curioso es que tampoco era algo que lo tuviera angustiado, de hecho, el pensar que tal vez eso podría ocasionar su ruptura le daba cierta sensación de respiro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con la obligación de arreglar las cosas con ella debido a que había sido culpa suya.

Por la mente de John no podían dejar de pasar las imágenes de Sherlock mientras investigaban la ubicación de la hija del Señor Scott, la sensación de adrenalina al meterse en propiedad privada y ser sorprendidos por un par de delincuentes, su corazón latiendo rápidamente cuando Sherlock se acercó para taparle la boca con la mano, el olor a su perfume y la sensación de vacío cuando finalmente lo dejó en su casa, no solo había compartido todo un día con su ex mejor amigo, quien le hacía tener sentimientos como nadie más que hubiera conocido, ni siquiera Mary, sino que la sensación de peligro a su lado le había gustado y mucho.

Para John era doloroso ver a Sherlock y a Victor pasearse por los jardines de la escuela o caminar por Regent Park, le molestaba ver que se agarraran de la mano, detestaba cuando Victor pasaba su brazo por la espalda del pelinegro y colocaba su mano en el hombro, no soportaba verlos abrazados o que se besaran, pero lo que más odiaba por sobre todas las cosas era ver que Sherlock le sonriera a Victor, esa sonrisa que solía estar dirigida solo a él. 

***** 

Sherlock sentía que su ira estallaba en llamas cada que veía la coqueta forma en la que Mary se acercaba a John para robarle un beso, detestaba la forma en que John la abrazaba y no toleraba verlos tomados de la mano, pero lo que más odiaba por sobre todas las cosas era escuchar la risa de John, no cuando ésta era provocada por Mary y no por él.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido como un bálsamo para su alma al notar que John y Mary apenas si se hablaban, sabía que no era correcto desearle algún mal a su ex mejor amigo, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera el final de su relación, tristemente esa mañana los había visto nuevamente agarrados de la mano y sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su estómago.

No tenía ganas de entrar a clase de química, de cualquier forma el profesor no tenía nada nuevo que enseñarle así que prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca, tenía que terminar un trabajo de historia y pretendía aprovechar el tiempo para investigar en algunos libros, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en la emoción de había vivido al lado de John el día que buscaron la ubicación de Laila Scott, no solo era resolver un caso de supuesto secuestro, sino que había pasado todo el día con John, un día que hubiera deseado no terminara nunca.

Después de dos horas se dio cuenta de que el libro frente a él continuaba abierto en la misma página y había leído los mismos dos párrafos en varias ocasiones, no tenía caso, no estaba concentrado para nada, lo mejor era irse a su casa. Al salir de la biblioteca se encontró con John quien se dirigía a una de sus clases.

— No entraste a clase de química –dijo John mientras se acercaba a Sherlock.

— No sabía que te importaba si entraba a clases o no.

— En realidad, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida, pero desde hace dos semanas te he querido preguntar cómo te fue con tu vecino.

— Esa misma noche puse las fotos y la ubicación de su hija en un sobre y lo eché debajo de su puerta de manera anónima, aunque me parece que él ya se imagina que fui yo quien lo hizo.

— Entonces supongo que la chica ya debe estar en su casa.

— Si, al día siguiente fueron por ella y sé que por ahora está trabajando en una cafetería y bajo amenaza de que si comente el más mínimo error la corren de su casa.

— No es para menos –continuaron caminando un minuto más en un cómodo silencio hasta que John volvió a hablar–. Ese día tenía una cita con Mary y por tu culpa la dejé plantada, lo que me costó una invitación al cine y una cena para que me perdonara.

— “Es gracioso que digas eso” porque hasta donde recuerdo te dije que no era asunto tuyo.

— No quería que preocuparas a tus padres.

— Ellos no se iban a enterar y no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

— Eres un idiota.

— Lo que tú digas Watson.

John aceleró el paso y se encaminó hacía el salón de cálculo herido y enojado.


	7. Ultimo partido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los exámenes ya habían terminado y el equipo de John llegó a las finales de rugby, siendo éste el último partido con su escuela. 
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “Ve más despacio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Los últimos meses de clases habían sido una locura; tareas, trabajos, exámenes, entrenamientos, mejorar promedios, llenar solicitudes y acudir a entrevistas en diferentes universidades, no había tiempo para nada, John caía muerto de cansancio todos los días. Los fines de semana no eran mejores porque el entrenamiento era doble y debía ponerse al día con aquellas materias en las que no hubiera tenido tiempo de trabajar los demás días y su relación con Mary cada día estaba peor, ni siquiera se esforzaba, no tanto por cansancio sino porque de verdad ya no quería estar con ella, pero no tenía el valor para terminar la relación, esperaba que fuera ella la que tomara la decisión.

Había días en los que estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y hablarle a Sherlock, estudiar con él siempre había sido más fácil, le explicaba las cosas de tal forma que por lo regular John las entendía a la primera. Añoraba los viernes de películas y videojuegos, cuando Sherlock se quedaba a dormir en su casa o John en la de él, pedían pizza y se dormían hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, al día siguiente se despertaban hasta el mediodía, extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

***** 

El equipo de rugby de John había llegado a las finales, ese día se enfrentarían con la preparatoria Dartford Grammar de Kent y el partido se llevaría a cabo en Londres, los exámenes habían terminado y solo restaba conocer los resultados de algunas materias por lo que el equipo estaba más relajado y podían concentrarse en el partido.

Mary esperaba afuera de los vestidores a que saliera John para desearle suerte, cuando éste salió tenía cara de pocos amigos, aún estaba cansado por los días anteriores y no se encontraba de buen humor, recibió el beso de Mary de mala gana y entró casi de inmediato a terminar de prepararse.

El partido empezó con ambos equipos atacando bastante, el primero en cometer una falta fue un compañero de John, pero lograron recuperar el balón en el scrum, a quince minutos del partido el Thomas Tallis de Londres anotó el primer try.

Durante el primer tiempo John estuvo distraído, una parte de él esperaba ver a Sherlock en su lugar acostumbrado, no es que al pelinegro le gustara el rugby, pero solía ir a apoyarlo y aunque ya no se hablaran pensó que al ser la final y su último partido tal vez asistiría, solo que Sherlock nunca apareció. El segundo tiempo fue más dinámico, Dartford Grammar perdió por apenas tres puntos gracias a un drop anotado por el mismo John Watson dos minutos antes de terminar.

Por la noche hubo fiesta en casa de Mike, el ala izquierda del equipo, habían ganado y eso merecía una celebración, había sido una fiesta con sabor agridulce, ya que también era la despedida, en una semana más tendrían su graduación y cada quien tomaría diferentes rumbos. 

En la fiesta John se enteró de que por la mañana Sherlock había tomado un vuelo junto con Victor rumbo a Alemania, ya que éste último tenía familia allá y al parecer pasarían todas las vacaciones juntos, eso termino por ponerlo de un humor aún peor del que ya de por si tenía, ignorando a Mary prácticamente toda la noche. 

El Señor Watson le había prestado el carro a su hijo, por lo que éste llevaba de regreso a una muy enfadada Mary a su casa, John no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock con Victor, se había enterado de que ambos lograron entrar a Cambridge y odiaba pensar que compartirían departamento, ese era su sueño, esos eran los planes de Sherlock y John desde hacía casi cinco años, entrar a Cambridge y compartir vivienda y ahora todo se había ido a la basura, John no se dio cuenta cuando poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del auto hasta que escuchó a Mary.

— “Ve más despacio” 

John la ignoró y lejos de bajar la velocidad la aumentó.

— John “Ve más despacio” 

El rubio continuó hasta que se pasó un alto y estuvo a punto de chocar, afortunadamente el conductor del otro auto tuvo bueno reflejos y logró esquivarlo, eso no lo salvo de que le gritara varios insultos y soportar los gritos de Mary hasta que llegaron a su casa, en donde ésta terminó su relación con John en cuanto se bajó de carro, cosa que no podía importarle menos, le preocupaba más el regaño que le daría su padre cuando le llegara la multa por exceso de velocidad y pasarse un alto.


	8. Fiesta de graduación parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era la noche de graduación y la persona que John menos pensaba encontrar ahí llegó.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “abrigo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, inicios de un romance, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Sherlock odiaba ese tipo de eventos, peor aún si tenía que ir solo, pero Mycroft siempre cumplía sus amenazas y si no asistía se metería en serios problemas con sus padres. 

Había revisado su apariencia en más de una ocasión, no tanto por vanidad sino por alargar el momento de su partida, de verdad no quería ir, sabía lo que le esperaba; John y Mary bailando abrazados toda la noche mientras él estaría sentado en una esquina lamentando su existencia, suspiró con pesar. Varias chicas de su grado morían por él, el que fuera gay no era impedimento para que les gustara lo que veían, así que tal vez debería acercarse a ellas y así evitar pasar toda la noche solo, aunque no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte, de eso se encargaba John, su John. Sherlock suspiró con pesar, sus ojos miraron al suelo y sintió que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. 

La voz de Mycroft llamándolo del otro lado de su puerta lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

— Deja de hacer tiempo, ya es hora de irnos.

Sherlock abrió la puerta con un bufido en evidente mal humor. Mycroft lo llevaría a la fiesta para pasar más tarde por él, pidiéndole que permaneciera al menos por tres horas. 

Llegaron al salón más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, por su mente paso la idea de no entrar y hacer tiempo en alguna cafetería hasta que llegara la hora de que su hermano mayor fuera a recogerlo, pero sabía que Mycroft se enteraría si trataba de engañarlo, no se le escapaba nada y las consecuencias serían peores.

Entró al salón de mala gana sintiéndose fuera de lugar, estaba burdamente decorado en vino y dorado, los colores de su escuela, apenas había puesto un pie adentro y ya quería irse, una linda chica de cabello oscuro se acercó a saludar en ese momento, había compartido con ella algunas clases y aunque no era una alumna brillante tampoco era tonta, a gusto de Sherlock podía considerarse dentro de lo aceptable, Jessica estaba feliz de no haber sido rechazada, ya que nunca se sabía cuál sería la reacción del niño genio cuando uno trata de acercársele. El pelinegro acepto de buena gana la compañía, prefería eso a estar solo, aunque no podía evitar voltear de cuando en cuando para buscar, a quien fuera hasta hace algunos meses, su mejor amigo.

Sherlock sentía que le dolían las mejillas por sonreír de manera forzosa ante la plática de Jessica, no porque ésta fuera aburrida sino porque aún no se encontraba con ánimos para estar ahí. Una sensación extraña lo empezó a incomodar, al voltear se encontró con la intensa mirada de John. 

El corazón de Sherlock se aceleró, el rubio se veía realmente atractivo, traía un traje negro con corbata vino y el cabello ligeramente levantado al frente, solo fueron unos instantes en los que sus miradas se encontraron, pero aun cuando John se volteó el pelinegro no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Sherlock? –la voz de Jessica lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Si? –contestó algo distraído, volviendo su atención a su acompañante.

— Te preguntaba si es química lo que vas a estudiar.

— Oh si, si voy a entrar a la facultad de química.

***** 

John platicaba con Mike y Bill cuando vio entrar en el salón a la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, la mandíbula casi se le cayó al suelo al ver a Sherlock parado junto a la puerta, lucía demasiado sensual, traía un traje azul media noche hecho a la medida, una camisa azul claro que se ceñía a su torso y una corbata de seda del mismo tono que el traje además de un hermoso abrigo negro, vio como Jessica se acercaba a él, no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizado por la manera en la que el pelinegro le sonreía a su compañera; “¿por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso?” 

Una vez pasado el shock de ver a Sherlock en la fiesta varias preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cerebro: ¿Porque estaba ahí, no se suponía que debía estar en Alemania? ¿dónde estaba Victor? ¿Había regresado solo para la fiesta y después volvería a Alemania? Ésta última le parecía muy improbable ya que a Sherlock no le gustaban las fiestas, las interrogantes se desvanecieron cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sherlock, al verse descubierto volteó al lado de su amigo Mike dándose cuenta de que había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación con sus amigos.

***** 

La noche transcurrió y varias chicas se acercaron a platicar con Sherlock, éste parecía muy accesible esa noche y no quisieron perder la oportunidad de convivir, aunque fuera un poco, con el niño genio del Thomas Tallis School.

Habían pasado dos horas y Sherlock olvido la incomodidad que había sentido al momento de llegar, de alguna manera el tener la atención de varias chicas y chicos habían logrado distraerlo, sin embargo, una pareja en la pista de baile llamó su atención, Mary estaba bailando de forma provocativa con un chico que no era John, de hecho, éste se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos, y aunque era obvio para Sherlock que la rubia estaba tratando de llamar su atención, éste los ignoraba por completo, lo que significaba que ellos ya no estaban juntos, sabía que no era correcto pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ello.


	9. Fiesta de graduación parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aun cuando ya no fueran amigos Sherlock estaba preocupado por John, por lo que lo busca y le propone algo, que sin saberlo, ayudará al rubio a salir de su depresión. 
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “estoy listo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, inicios de un romance, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Faltaba menos de media hora para que Mycroft llegara a recogerlo, Sherlock había perdido de vista a John y tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, una parte de él se sentía feliz porque John y Mary ya no estaban juntos, pero la otra estaba preocupada, había notado la mirada triste de John y aunque podía asegurar que no era por Mary, le resultaba evidente que algo lo estaba lastimando y amigos o no, él no soportaba verlo así.

Sherlock se disculpó con el grupo de chicos que se encontraba a su alrededor diciendo que saldría a hacer una llamada, lo cierto era que necesitaba buscar a John, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea acercársele, pero quería verlo y saber si se encontraba bien o si podía ayudarlo en algo, había muchas probabilidades de que fuera rechazado, pero no estaría tranquilo si no lo intentaba.

John estaba sentado en una banca del jardín trasero, se le veía pensativo y melancólico, por un momento Sherlock pensó que tal vez lo mejor era alejarse para darle su espacio, pero algo en su interior lo empujó a hablarle.

— Lamento lo de Mary –la voz de Sherlock hizo saltar a John, quien no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo–, ¿estás bien? –preguntó acercándose con cautela.

— Las cosas no estaban funcionando y honestamente ya no quería continuar con la relación, así es que sí, me encuentro bien –después de unos segundos en silencio John volvió a hablar–, Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? Este tipo de eventos no son lo tuyo y escuché que estabas en Alemania.

— Regresé ayer y no vine por gusto, Mycroft me amenazó con decirle a mis padres que me arrestaron si no lo hacía.

— ¿Te arrestaron? ¿por qué? –contestó John abriendo muy grandes los ojos.

— No tiene importancia –dijo Sherlock mientras se sentaba junto a John–. Supe que entraste a Cambridge. 

— También me aceptaron en la Universidad de Edimburgo.

— ¿No me dirás que prefieres Edimburgo sobre Cambridge?

— ¿Por qué no? Su nivel también es bastante bueno.

— Sí, pero no tanto como el de Cambridge y tu sueño siempre ha sido entrar ahí.

— No, ese era tú sueño.

— Era el sueño de ambos, se supone que estudiaríamos allá y rentaríamos un departamento.

John sonrió con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Si bueno, pero ahora podrás cumplir ese sueño con Victor, ¿no?

— ¿Victor?

— Si Victor, el chico de cabello castaño con quien te la pasas besuqueándote por todo el colegio –John no pudo evitar decirlo con un tono de amargura en la voz–, supe que también fue aceptado. 

— Cambridge no es el sueño de Victor, aplicó ahí por si no era aceptado en la Universidad Humboldt de Berlín la cual es el alma máter de su padre y en donde desde niño ha deseado estudiar.

El cerebro de John tardó unos momentos procesando la información, Sherlock volvió a hablar al notar la confusión en la cara del rubio.

— Victor va a estudiar en Alemania, es por eso que fui, lo acompañé para ayudarlo a instalarse ya que debe tomar una serie de cursos propedéuticos antes de comenzar las clases debido a que va de otro país.

— ¿Entonces no irá contigo a Cambridge?

— Obviamente no, de hecho, terminamos antes de que me regresara, en unos meses su padre se jubila y la familia se mudará a Berlín de forma definitiva, así que las probabilidades de que venga a Londres van a ser cada vez menores por lo que no le encontramos sentido a continuar una relación a distancia.

— Oh, y tú…. ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— Bueno porque acabas de terminar una relación con tu primer novio.

— Estoy bien John, sabía que esto sucedería desde el principio.

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, Sherlock acababa de decir su nombre, no lo llamó por su apellido como llevaba tiempo haciendolo, no, lo llamó por su nombre y sonaba tan bien en la voz del pelinegro. 

— Así es que…. ¿Ya mandaste tus papeles a la Universidad de Edimburgo?

— No, aún no, a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia, ellos preferirían que fuera a Cambridge por lo que me pidieron que lo pensara bien el resto del mes.

— Podríamos continuar con lo planeado y compartir vivienda, Cambridge tiene mejor nivel, más prestigio y si de cualquier forma tendras que vivir con alguien, que mejor que sea con un conocido. 

— Mike va a ir a Edimburgo –dijo John solo para ver la reacción de Sherlock.

— Oh, bueno… de cualquier forma piensalo –el tono de decepción en la voz de Sherlock no pasó desapercibida para John.

El timbre de mensaje en el celular sonó, Sherlock contestó de forma inmediata:

“Estoy listo” SH

— Mi hermano acaba de llegar, debo irme, piensalo y me avisas, la próxima semana mandaré mis papeles y comenzaré a buscar departamento. 

En cuanto Sherlock dio la vuelta John sintió el enorme deseo de correr atrás de él y decirle que aceptaba su propuesta, sin embargo se mantuvo en su sitio, su corazón saltaba de júbilo, no había nada que pensar, compartir departamento con Sherlock era lo que más quería.


	10. Reanudando una amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John quería esperar cinco días para darle una respuesta a Sherlock, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ansioso como para dejar pasar más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, inicios de un romance, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Harry observaba a su hermano con mirada inquisitiva, desde que se había despertado tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios, demasiado alegre a su gusto, tenía meses que no lo veía de tan buen humor, Harry estaba prácticamente segura que ese cambio tenía algo que ver con Sherlock, nadie más lo hacía sonreír de esa manera. 

John estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, imaginando como será su vida ahora que entre a la Universidad y comparta departamento con Sherlock que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana acababa de entrar a la cocina.

—¿Porqué estás tan feliz? –preguntó Harrient.

John saltó en su silla al notar la presencia de su hermana.

—Te veo demasiado feliz –dijo Harry nuevamente frunciendo en ceño.

—¿Y se supone que eso es malo?

—No, pero es raro.

John se levantó y lavo el plato del sándwich que acababa de terminar ignorando a su hermana.

—Voy a salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Si lo es ¿qué les voy a decir a mis papás cuando regresen? 

—Yo les voy a mandar un mensaje.

John agarró su celular y salió rumbo a casa de los Holmes. En un principio se había planteado ver a Sherlock hasta el miércoles, no tanto porque quisiera hacerlo esperar sino porque no quería verse demasiado ansioso, aunque lo cierto era que lo estaba y sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que hablara con él, ya anteriormente por posponer las cosas había perdido a su mejor amigo y no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a ocurrir. 

Violet se sorprendió mucho al ver al joven Watson en la puerta, más aún cuando preguntó por Sherlock. Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tal vez primero debió haberle avisado a Sherlock que iría, tal vez primero debió haber hablado con sus padres sobre su decisión de ir a Cambridge, tal vez le había ganado la emoción y se había precipitado, cómo sea ya no importaba porque estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás. 

De manera insegura John tocó a la puerta de su amigo.

—¡Largo! Estoy ocupado –gritó Sherlock sin imaginar que era John quien estaba del otro lado.

Por unos segundos el rubio no supo que hacer, era obvio que Sherlock no sabía que se trataba de él pero aún así el tono cortante de su voz lo había descolocado.

—Soy John, perdón por venir sin avisar, cuando te hayas desocupado hablame.

John sonrió al escuchar el golpe de la silla contra el suelo, señal de que Sherlock se había levantado rápidamente en cuanto lo escuchó, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta el pelinegro estaba abriendo la puerta.

—¡John! Perdón pensé que eras Mycroft, pasa.

—Si estás muy ocupado puedo regresar más tarde.

—No, no para nada, es solo que desde anoche Mycroft no ha dejado de acosarme con preguntas sobre la fiesta, pasa no estaba haciendo nada importante solo analizaba unas muestras que me trajo papá de su último viaje.

Sherlock cerró la puerta en cuanto John entró, una vez que quedaron frente a frente ninguno de los dos supo que decir, John observaba sus zapatos mientras Sherlock parecía revisar cada esquina del techo de su casa.

—Emmm y, ¿ya te decidiste? –habló Sherlock finalmente.

—Si, bueno… el sueño de mis padres es que estudie en Cambridge, y creo que nunca me perdonarían si perdiera la oportunidad de estudiar ahí –John hablaba con la mirada aún en el suelo. 

—Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock con un ligera sonrisa– he visto algunos departamentos cerca de la estación de trenes –dijo nuevamente después de unos segundos en silencio–, no están nada mal pero quedan retirados de la Universidad, aunque afortunadamente hay mucho transporte por esa zona.

—Suena bien –dijo John levantando la mirada, Sherlock se escuchaba entusiasmado y eso le había ayudado a sentirse menos cohibido. 

—Hay otros a unas cuadras del campus pero el problema es que lógicamente están más caros….. al menos que no te importe compartir recámara, ya que esos son de una sola habitación, de ahí que sean más económicos, claro si es que quieres estar cerca de la Universidad, sino los otros están perfectos –aclaró rápidamente. 

—Me gustaría ver ambos, el estar cerca de la Universidad estaría muy bien.

—Bien –contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa–, sientante.

Sherlock tomó su tablet y se sentó junto a John, mientras buscaba los enlaces que había guardado sentía como su temperatura corporal comenzaba a elevarse ante la cercanía del rubio.

—Sabes que soy difícil y que a veces no duermo mucho ¿verdad? –mencionó Sherlock.

—Si lo sé, pobre de mi lo que tendré que aguantar –dijo John con un fingido tono dramático.

Sherlock se rió ante el comentario de John, quien sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad mientras observaba el perfil de su mejor amigo, era hermoso y amaba el sonido de su risa, estaba a escasos centímetros de él, deseaba besarlo, ni siquiera tenía que ser un beso en los labios, podía ser en uno de sus perfectos pómulos, pero por supuesto tuvo que reprimir el impulso y poner sus pensamientos a un lado en cuanto Sherlock comenzó a mostrarle los departamentos que había encontrado.


	11. Carne asada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Señores Holmes organizaron una carne asada para celebrar la reanudada amistad de sus hijos, así como el ingreso de éstos a la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “Estamos en la misma página”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, inicios de un romance, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

Finalmente, Sherlock y John se habían decidido por compartir en Cambridge un pequeño departamento en Hills Rd, ubicado justo en medio de la facultad de Medicina y Química, a escasos 10 minutos de cada una, tenía un baño, estancia, una pequeña cocina y compartirían recámara porque contaba solamente con una habitación, lo cual no parecía molestar a ninguno de los dos.

Aún faltaba un mes para que pudieran mudarse y tanto Sherlock como John ya tenían la mayor parte de sus cosas guardadas en cajas, estaban ansiosos por comenzar con esa nueva etapa de su vida. Una vez que terminaron con los trámites para la Universidad y firmaron el contrato de arrendamiento, pareció como si su amistad jamás hubiera sido afectada, se veían casi todos los días, pasaban varias horas en el cuarto de Sherlock leyendo; en el caso de John comics mientras que el pelinegro alguna revista científica, o en casa del rubio jugando videojuegos, los viernes de películas y comida chatarra se habían reanudado, todo era como antes, bueno casi todo, porque ahora estaban esas miradas contemplativas llenas de anhelo cuando alguno de los dos estaba distraído, las coquetas sonrisas que lograban ruborizar al otro y los pequeños roces que les hacían temblar las rodillas, la distancia que había entre ellos cuando salían a caminar era menor que antes y curiosamente Sherlock ya no ponía objeción alguna cuando John quería ir al cine, anteriormente era un triunfo para el rubio lograr que su amigo lo acompañara, ahora ni siguiera lo cuestionaba.

Los padres de ambos estaban felices de ver a sus hijos tan unidos nuevamente, además de ya no tener que aguantar su mal carácter, ahora siempre se les veía de buen humor, eso aunado a que habían sido aceptados en la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge era algo digno de celebrarse, por lo que organizaron una carne asada en casa de los Holmes.

***** 

El sábado por la mañana John pasó por Sherlock para acompañarlo al Borough market que quedaba a escasas cuadras de su casa, con la finalidad de comprar todo lo que necesitaban para la celebración; Carne, salchichas, verduras e incluso un delicioso pastel de Baileys del famoso puesto de la Señora Aldrich.

Sherlock y John caminaban por el mercado platicando animadamente, al pasar frente a uno de los puestos de quesos un Señor adulto de cabello canoso y rostro simpático se les acercó para regalarles una muestra.

—Prueba nuestro delicioso queso Cheshire –dijo el hombre alargando una charola con muestras del queso en dirección a John, quien tomó un pequeño trozo–, toma otro para tu novio –volvió a decir el hombre con una amable sonrisa.

Ambos chicos quedaron paralizados, los colores se les subieron al rostro, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir.

—Él no es….. es, es mi amigo –dijo John tartamudeando en voz baja con la mirada en el suelo.

—Vamos no seas tímido –el hombre acercaba ahora la charola en dirección a Sherlock quien con mano temblorosa tomó una muestra sin decir nada– da gusto ver a una pareja tan linda –volvió a hablar el hombre, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente después de eso.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, se sentían avergonzados y no podían borrar de su mente la palabra “novio”, frustrados por no ser aquello que tanto deseaban. 

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa de Sherlock, ambos seguían nerviosos por lo que apenas dejaron las cosas en la cocina John se despidió rápidamente para ir a su casa a bañarse, necesitaba alejarse y tomar un respiro. 

***** 

Una vez que lograron prender el carbón Siger y Henry salpimentaban la carne en la mesa del jardín, mientras que en la cocina Violet y Ella empapelaban en aluminio las cebollas, así como las papas y elotes previamente cocidos y condimentados, todo lo acomodaban en una charola junto con las salchichas, querían tener todo listo para empezar a asarlos en cuanto llegaran todos.

Cuando John llegó fue directo a la habitación de Sherlock, al entrar el nerviosismo que pensó ya se había ido, regresó en cuanto vio al pelinegro parado de lado frente a su escritorio observando un álbum de fotos, tenía puesta una camisa azul claro que parecía apenas le ajustaba, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro que resaltaba su hermoso trasero, John tuvo que tomar una fuerte respiración antes de hablar, por suerte Sherlock estaba distraído y no notó el titubeo de su amigo.

—¿Qué estás viendo? 

John se acercó un poco para echar un ojo al álbum, el ver que se trataba de algunas de sus fotos de niños lo hizo sonreír. 

—¿Te acuerdas? –Sherlock señaló una foto de un campamento que hicieron con los boy scout cuando tenían ocho y diez años respectivamente, salía con los ojos rojos, una rodilla raspada y John a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro, ambos sonriendo a la cámara–, me caí y tú me curaste.

—No dejabas que nadie más se te acercara –contestó John riendo–, creo que desde ahí supe que quería ser doctor.

—¿Pensé que era debido a que tu papá es médico?

—En parte, pero lo confirmé al ver lo temerario que eras y lo poco que parecía importarte tu propio bienestar –Sherlock lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada–, alguien debía cuidarte –contestó John con una pícara sonrisa.

—Y quien mejor que tú para eso –de forma instintiva Sherlock dio un paso al frente para quedar apenas a unos centímetros del rubio mientras lo observaba con una intensa mirada.

—Obviamente –John habló un poco más bajo pasando su mirada de los ojos de Sherlock a sus labios. 

Al notar la mirada de John, Sherlock acercó su rostro, el rubio sin poder soportar la tensión por más tiempo acortó la distancia entre ellos llevando una de sus manos al cuello de su amigo y juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado, Sherlock suspiro en sus labios y se aferró al cuerpo de John abrazándolo sin dejar espacio entre ellos, el futuro doctor llevó su otro brazo a la espalda del pelinegro y pasó la mano que tenía en su cuello al cabello de éste, enterrando sus dedos entre los suaves rizos.

El beso que había empezado necesitado y desesperado poco a poco fue cambiando a uno más suave y tierno en donde Sherlock había cedido por completo el control a John, se besaron por más de quince minutos, ninguno de los dos quería separarse y habían perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que escucharon la voz de la madre de Sherlock que gritaba desde abajo de las escaleras.

—Chicos solo faltan ustedes, bajen de una vez, ya llegaron Harry y Mycroft y la carne ya casi está. 

Sherlock y John se separaron de inmediato.

—En un momento bajamos –gritó Sherlock. 

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse con una enorme sonrisa. 

—“¿Entonces estamos en la misma página?” –dijo John–, es decir, ¿tú también quieres esto?

—Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock antes de besar nuevamente a John en los labios.

Después de unos minutos Sherlock y John salieron al jardín, ambos estaban ligeramente despeinados y algo sonrojados, sus miradas brillaban y tenían un resplandeciente semblante, no hacía falta ser un Holmes para saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, Mycroft y Harry se voltearon a ver con complicidad, Violet y Ella trataron de disimular una sonrisa. Siger que estaba frente al asador con Henry poniendo en un plato la carne que acababa de salir levanto una ceja y dijo en voz baja “al fin”, recibiendo como respuesta “ya era hora” por parte de su amigo.

Nadie dijo nada, por el momento disfrutarían de una tranquila comida, pero en cuanto llegara el momento del postre se encargarían de hacerlos hablar.


	12. El inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John acaban de mudarse a Cambridge y están por iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida.
> 
> En éste drabble la palabra que elegí fue: “Es una lástima”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. La historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic está formado por un grupo de drabbles que participan en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 4to. Aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked”.
> 
> Nota 3: Teen!lock, amistad, enemistad, celos, inicios de un romance, John/Mary, Sherlock/Victor, Sherlock/John.

El momento de mudarse había llegado, aún faltaban algunos días para que las clases comenzaran, pero querían estar instalados antes de que eso ocurriera, ya desde unas semanas antes habían empezado a llevar sus cosas al departamento que compartirían en Cambridge, prácticamente lo único que les hacía falta era su ropa, una televisión obsequio del Señor Watson y la consola de Play Station de John. El padre de Sherlock le regaló a su hijo un carro semi usado, ya que una semana antes había conseguido su licencia de conducir y el Señor Holmes quería que ambos chicos tuvieran como moverse de manera más cómoda.

Sherlock y John se subieron al carro despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos hacia sus padres, Violet y Ella tenían los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Siger y Henry se sentían hinchados de orgullo. 

—Por un momento temí que mi madre no me fuera a soltar nunca –dijo Sherlock con un bufido.

—Yo pensé que la mía se apuntaría a vivir con nosotros.

John al ver la cara de Sherlock rompió a reír. Escucharon música las casi dos horas de viaje, no hablaron mucho pero de cuando en cuando Sherlock apoyaba su mano izquierda en la pierna de John, las miradas tiernas y llenas de amor tampoco podían faltar, desde que habían confesado, o mejor dicho, desde el día en que sus padres les hicieron confesar que estaban juntos, parecía que caminaban entre algodones, Harry se burlaba constantemente de su hermano pero a John no le importaba, había esperado demasiado para que eso ocurriera y estaba muy feliz de poder decir que Sherlock Holmes era su novio.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue ir directamente a la recámara la cual contaba con dos camas individuales, un tocador y un closet, John juntó ambas camas, ya que por ningún motivo pensaban dormir separados, amarró las patas de la base y Sherlock sacó de una de las cajas una sábana matrimonial que pondrían encima para terminar de unirlas.

La cocina era abierta y estaba justo enfrente de la estancia, por lo que mientras guardaba las latas de comida y demás alimentos que sus madres les habían dado Sherlock podía observar a John que instaba el televisor y la consola de video juegos en el mueble de la sala.

Era de noche cuando al fin estaba todo en su lugar, calentaron una lata de sopa y se prepararon unos sándwiches con el rost beef que había sobrado del almuerzo con sus padres.

—Estoy muerto –declaró John mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón–, voy a caer dormido en cuanto ponga la cabeza en la almohada.

—Mmmm “es una lástima” tenía planes para ésta noche –dijo Sherlock sentándose a su lado mientras ponía una mano en la pierna de John muy cerca de su ingle, depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de planes? –contestó el rubio temblando.

—No importa, estás demasiado cansado –Sherlock volvió a levantarse, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se alejaba.

—¡Sherlock vuelve aquí! –dijo John levantando la voz.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú a la recámara y te enseño lo que tenía planeado?

John se paró de inmediato, en cuanto entró a la recámara cerró la puerta tras él. 

Sherlock y John se besaban mientras se desvestían, rompiendo el contacto solo cuando era necesario, John guio a Sherlock hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama, la imagen lo tenía cautivado, no pudo evitar quedarse unos instantes observándolo con adoración.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? –habló Sherlock con voz ronca y temblorosa, se sentía expuesto, era la primera vez que ambos estaban completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, se habían masturbado e incluso tenido sexo oral pero siempre conservaban el torso cubierto.

John sonrió de forma depredadora, el cuerpo de su novio era hermoso y todas las imágenes de las cosas que quería hacer con él aparecieron en su mente, Sherlock se sintió aún más excitado al notar su mirada.

La piel de Sherlock era muy suave, su aroma acanelado era embriagador y los labios de John querían explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía que una de las partes más sensibles de su novio era el cuello, le gustaba besarlo y dar pequeños mordiscos, pasar su lengua en su extensión y sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, lo que no sabía y acababa de descubrir era la sensibilidad de sus pezones, con solo un ligero toque a estos la piel del pelinegro se erizó y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

—Eso es nuevo, me gusta –dijo John con una sonrisa.

Al pasar su lengua sobre uno de los pezones Sherlock jadeó, John comenzó a acariciar el pene de su novio el cual estaba completamente duro y unas gotas de líquido pre seminal comenzaban a aparecer en la punta, las cuales John esparcía con su dedo pulgar.

—John –Sherlock temblaba mientras decía el nombre de su novio, llevando su mano al cuello de éste para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo– John, quiero que me folles.

John abrió mucho los ojos, ellos aún no lo habían hecho, lo deseaba más que nada, pero quería que Sherlock estuviera completamente seguro de eso, no soportaría que el pelinegro lo hiciera solo para complacerlo. 

—No tenemos que hacerlo Sherlock, esto está bastante bien, nosotros podemos solo….

—Pero yo quiero, John de verdad quiero hacerlo, quiero que me folles, quiero ser tuyo por completo.

—¿Estas seguro? –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza de forma inmediata.

—Solo hay algo que debes saber, yo nunca….. bueno yo no…

—Sherlock ¿eres virgen? –dijo John sorprendido.

—Más o menos, es decir, solo he estado con Víctor e hicimos algunas cosas, pero nunca llegamos a tener relaciones por completo…. Yo… no sé… él era bueno conmigo y le tomé cariño, pero… de alguna manera no quería entregarme por completo a nadie que no fueras tú, aunque pensé que eso jamás ocurriría.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de John, ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo y se sentía increíblemente afortunado.

—Te amo –las palabras brotaron sin permiso de los labios del futuro médico.

Sherlock sonrió, un agradable calor, que no tenía nada que ver con su excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo. 

—Y yo a ti –Sherlock tomó el rostro de John con ambas manos y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente–, te amo John.

Sherlock sacó de un cajón una botella de lubricante y se la entregó a John. 

John lamía y pasaba su lengua por la entrada de Sherlock mientras suavemente acariciaba sus testículos, el joven Holmes se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas con los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta y la respiración agitada, un deleite para la vista del rubio. Después de varios minutos John se alejó llevando sus labios al pecho de Sherlock y entre besos y palabras dulces fue preparándolo metiendo un dedo a la vez, hasta que logró introducir tres y estos entraban y salían sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando sintió que Sherlock estaba listo se alineo entre sus piernas penetrándolo poco a poco, la sensación era mucho más fuerte de lo que el pelinegro había calculado, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, John preocupado paró de inmediato, el joven Holmes le tomó el rostro y lo bajó hasta el suyo para besarlo, después de unos minutos le pidió que continuara, John salió solo un poco y de forma inmediata volvió a entrar, la acción se repitió lentamente hasta que logró entrar por completo robándoles la respiración a ambos, volvieron a parar por unos segundos en los que observaban sus cuerpos unidos, Sherlock enredó sus piernas en la cintura de John y éste empezó a moverse con parsimonia hasta que la necesidad fue tanta que tuvo que aumentar la velocidad, supo que había encontrado su próstata cuando Sherlock saltó y gritó su nombre de forma desesperada, las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más aceleradas y John comenzó a masajear el pene de su novio, Sherlock se corrió a los pocos segundos, las oleadas del orgasmo chocaron contra el miembro de John logrando que se viniera casi de inmediato.

Después de bañarse y hacerse el amor nuevamente bajo la regadera, durmieron abrazados, dando inicio a una vida en la cual siempre estarían juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer éste conjunto de drabbes que a su vez fueron parte de una historia, también quiero agradecer por su paciencia ya que debido a algunas dificultades técnicas tardé mucho en actualizar, así mismo quiero decir que terminé de escribir ésta historia el 29 de enero día oficial en el que Sherlock y John se conocen, por lo que; ¡Muchas Felicidades a esta pareja de amigos que se conocieron en una fecha como la de hoy y dieron inicio a un sin fin de aventuras!


End file.
